In many electric vehicles, energy that places the vehicle in motion is partially recovered during vehicle braking using what is known as regenerative braking. Regenerative braking is achieved during braking maneuvers by configuring the drive motor as a generator and storing or redistributing the power generated by the motor. The act of generating power creates a braking torque on the motor that is transmitted to the road wheels to slow the vehicle. In many situations, regenerative braking cannot accomplish all of the vehicle braking so regenerative braking is blended with hydraulic braking to achieve the total desired braking.